HOME SICK
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: superman is feeling home sick and the fatal five is up to no good I DO NOT OWN LEGION OF SUPERHEROES LETTING U KNOW :P rated T for violence just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Home sick

Chapter 1

It's a typical Friday afternoon in the Legion headquarters most of the Legion would sit in the lounge Bouncing boy would play video games for hours, Phantom girl would bug Timberwolf to death while he's reading his favorite mystery book, and cosmic boy would sit in corner with Brainy and strategize about how the next mission should turn out soon Brainy would argue with him until he had enough and walked back to his lab. That stubborn purple wearing jerk. Brainy mumbled to himself. Saturn girl would sit with Lightning lad and Triplicate girl, Saturn girl would read, Triplicate would play chess with her other self, and Lightning lad would be the heckler confusing Triplicate girl. Soon Superman would eventually walk through with a huge dorky smile and a medium size digipad in his hand checking the headquarters systems and supplies, which was a boring job and usually before superman came (which was three weeks ago) Brainy would always do this he never let anyone do it (which they didn't want to) Brainy was surprise that superman wanted to help with anything so Brainy assigned him this job. Anyway superman would come thru the lounge with a dorky smile, but this Friday superman looked a bit down and distracted he walk passed Saturn girl who greeted him with a smile he looked at her then looked back down to his digipad and kept walking. Well that was odd of him, maybe he wasn't paying attention but he looked right at me or was that pass me? Saturn girl thought. Hey Clark! Triplicate said eagerly. Superman just passed her even thou she was loud because everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, but the man of steel who has super hearing didn't acknowledge her there. Superman left the room Triplicate pouted and sat down. Well that was rude. Phantom girl said crossing her arms. Yeah that was a total jerk move. Scoffed Lightning lad. Maybe he was too busy this week and didn't hear me. Triplicate girl tried to reason. C'mon the guy has super hearing just admit it Superman is a total jerk. Said Lightning lad. I doubt Clark meant to ignore Tri guys c'mon this is goody-two-shoes Clark Kent. Bouncy said putting a hand on Triplicate's shoulders. Wanna bet? Said Lightning lad. Why do you hate Superman so much? Saturn girl asked. Why do we need some ancient superhero to help us we can handle ourselves. Scolded Lightning lad. For the last time Lightning lad we need every little help we…Brainy was interrupted by Triplicate. He's coming back. Everyone sat back down on continue what they were doing, superman walked in with his head down, Lightning lad gave Triplicate girl a look, and she nodded. Hi Clark! Triplicate said again. But superman once again didn't pay no attention instead he just walked by mumbling something under his breath. Triplicate pouted and sat back down and superman left. See he's a jerk. Said Lightning lad. C-O-M-P-U-T-O's alarm went off. What is it this time? Whined Phantom girl. There's a disturbance downtown. Said Brainy. What's going on? Lightning lad asked. Apparently someone is trying to rob the New Metropolis Bank of The United Planets. Continued Brainy. Lightning lad whistled, that's a big one, do you know who? Asked Lightning lad. Don't' know yet but if they called us I guess it's someone big. Added Brainy. Ok I need Timberwolf, Triplicate, Saturn girl, Bouncy, and Brainy. Said Lightning lad. What about Superman? Asked Brainy, we might need him. Added Saturn girl. We don't need him for this now let's go! All nodded and followed Lightning lad.

**Downtown New Metropolis**

C'mon let's hurry before those brats get here! Said the first robber. He was a tall and pale looking in his twenties; he had dark short hair and bright green eyes wearing a black and gold suit. I can't work under theses conditions! Scolded the second robber, he is the same height and have the same pale skin, he has bright blue eyes and dark short hair and he's the same age. Well if you didn't take you sweet time I wouldn't have to shout! Now hurry before the Legion get here! Too late. Said Lightning lad hovering above the twins. Sprock! Look ey we don't want any… run! The twins try to make a get away but Timberwolf blocked there way, they put there hands up too surrender.

**Back at the headquarters**

Hey guys we need… guys? Hello. Superman looked around the lounge and took a quick x-ray of the place he found cosmic boy in his lab superman turn on his communicator. Hey Cos where's the rest of us? Superman asked confused. They went on a mission downtown something about a bank robbery going down and don't call me Cos. Cosmic boy said annoyed about being disturbed. Why would. Superman was cut off by cosmic boy. Look I don't know you should've paid attention, cosmic boy out. Superman sighed and sat down waiting for them to return.

**Meanwhile Downtown**

Lightning lad was putting one of the twins on the in the science police truck. Why do I have to listen to you, _let's go rob a bank_, yeah genius. Scoffed the Blue eyed twin. Ey you followed so what dose that make you, and it wasn't my idea it was the hot scary lady. Said the Green eyed twin. Wait what? Asked Brainy. Did this hot scary lady have green hair and a creepy eye? Asked bouncy. Yeah. Ouch. Nice big mouth we're supposed to be quiet. Take them away. Said Lightning lad. We don't take orders from you. Said a women science police. Well they can't stay here. Smirked Triplicate. The woman science police glared at the legion then left with her partner. Why would someone call us for those two? Asked timberwolf. It was a cover up for what the fatal five are really planning. Said Brainy. Well let's go home and have lunch. Said Lightning lad.


	2. Chapter 2

Home sick

**A/N: sorry about the first one it was a little difficult to read. Way to start off right? lol this is my first attempt to write fan fiction and blew it well this one is not going to be like the first :P shall we start. Oh and it's based on the cartoon**

Chapter 2

**In the Legion headquarters**

Superman is alone fiddling with his communicator. "Maybe I should call them to see how they're, no they're fine, and I need to calm down". superman sigh deeply and started pacing the room. "it won't hurt to try" superman said out loud to himself.

Superman turns his communicator on. "Brainy.. um is everything ok over there?" Superman asked warily. "Superman? oh, well the bank robbery at NMBUP was a sham and we're heading back as we speak". Brainy said from the other side. "Fatal Five" Superman said in a knowing way. "Yeah how did you know?" Brainy asked. "Well the sound of your voice, sounds like you are little annoyed". Said Superman. "oh well um we're on are way with lunch it might take 30 minutes to get there, double cheese burger right?" said Brainy. "yeah" said superman chuckling. "Brainiac 5 out". "hmm maybe I could make myself useful" Thought Superman. "C-O-M-P-U-T-O give me break ins and other criminal activities that happen about the same time the New Metropolis Bank of the United Planets was being robbed".

**On the way home**

"was that superman?" asked Phantom girl. "yes that was him" said Brainy. "did he get over his little fit?" smirked lightning lad. "didn't we go over this Lightning lad, he didn't do it on purpose". Said Triplicate girl. "I think something is bothering him" said Saturn girl. Lightning lad stopped in mid flight. "what would that be besides him being 21st century jerk?" scoffed lightning lad. "I don't know we have to ask him, and he is not a jerk". Said Saturn girl rolling her eyes at Lightning lad.

They went inside to find superman napping on the couch with a medium size digipad in his hand and his cape draped over him like a blanket with his face facing towards them. (**A/N aw he looks like a little baby**) "aw look at him he looks so _cute_" squealed Triplicate girl quietly. Superman exhale deeply then smiled. "should we wake him?" whispered Triplicate girl. "wait let me get my camera" Said phantom girl running off lightning lad rolled his eyes. "Superman!" Lightning lad yelled. "I'm up". Superman said rolling off the couch and landing on his face. "ouch" said bouncy trying to hold in his laughter.

Superman got up and straightens his self out and smiled. "what's up?" superman asked, he was a little embarrass. "what we're you doing?" asked Lightning lad raising an eyebrow. "well I,I was trying to figure out what the Fatal five were up to, but then I feel asleep". Superman said scratching the back of his neck. "did you get something on them?" asked brainy. "aw man he's awake" phantom girl interrupted brainy then she pouted. Superman looked at her confused. "don't ask" said Timber wolf. "well I got a lot on them but I still don't know what they're trying to do". Superman said picking up his digipad.

"They robbed a hospital took a few things like needles, a monitor, and some anesthesia". Superman said reading off the list. They all look confused. "yeah I know it doesn't make sense and it gets a little more puzzling". Superman trailed off and looked at his digipad again. "They also robbed the New Metropolis meteorite lab". Superman showed them surveillance tap of the lab, Empress blew out a hole in to the lab then turn to the camera and gave it the bird. "I tried to put the pieces together but I had no luck". Said superman.

Brainy stares at the surveillance clip. "Brainy you know something huh?" superman asked. Brainy didn't answer he just stares at the clip. "Brainy?" Saturn girl said worriedly. "huh? Oh yes I think I know what there trying to do" said brainy. "well what?" lightning lad asked. "they're… trying to… kidnap superman. "what how will they do that needles can't hurt me" said superman. "No but kryptonite will" Brainy said with his head down.

**At the fatal five hideout **

Tharok is sitting at a desk looking at something under the microscope, Empress is lying on the couch, and Persuader and Mano are watching TV with Validus.

"I don't think those legion brats have a clue what we're doing" said Tharok. "let's hope your little plan works". Scold Empress. "it will Empress" Scold Tharok. "well it better, I'm tried of that red cape wearing superdweeb breaking my toy". Empress said rubbing the Eye of Ekron then kissing it. "Ok am I the only one creeped out by that" said Mano. "Shut it Mano!" Empress scold.

**Back at the Headquarters**

"Brainy what do you mean?. What's kryptonite?" superman asked. Brainy looks into superman ice blue eyes superman looks back into his magenta eyes. "Brainy please tell me". Said superman a little worried about what he's about to here. "sit down superman and I'll tell you". Brainy said pointing to the couch. "I prefer to stand". Superman said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Brainy let out a sigh. "kryptonite is a piece of your home planet Krypton and is also your weakness and in the wrong hands it can kill you". Brainy said with his head down. "So Krypton is were I'm from and Kryptonite is a piece of meteorite that can kill me if someone like the Fatal five have access to it, great just great" superman Scoffed.

"I always wanted to know where I came from one I didn't think it would be in the future and with crazy bad guy trying to kill me". Superman added. "I can't tell you more but we have to make sure that don't happen". Said brainy putting a hand on superman shoulder but superman pulled away from him. "I you can't or you won't?" supreman scoffed before heading out the door but lightning lad blocked his way.

"Ok you are starting to get on my nerves today". Scold lightning lad. "move Lightning Lad I'm not in the mood". Said superman glaring at lightning lad. "Superman is there something else on your mind?" asked Saturn girl softly. Superman let his shoulders down and sigh deeply. "I… never mind". Said superman. lightning lad moved out his way and let him go. "so much for lunch" Phantom girl mumbled to herself.

Brainy left with his head down. "is he ok?" asked Triplicate girl. "he'll be ok right now we need to figure how to stop the fatal five from kidnapping superman". said lightning lad crossing his arms. "dose this mean we have to baby sit superman?" asked Phantom girl. "Yes will take shifts, Phantom girl and Timber wolf will take the first, Tri and Bouncy will take the second, and Saturn girl and I will take the third. They all nodded in agreement.

Superman went to his room and plopped on the bed face first he looks on his desk and sees a portrait of his parents with him as a little baby. He picks it up and hugs it. "It's been a long day ma and pa". Superman said to himself. He looks at the clock it was only 3:25pm. "Man I am so tired" superman yawed. He stares at the picture. "I miss you guys a lot and I think I just snapped at my best friend". Superman said to himself. "I know I should apologize ma". Superman yawns. "But I'll do it tomorrow morning". With that superman hugs the picture tighter then fell asleep.

**A/N: the next chapter would have a good action scene promise and I know Cosmic boy was not here in the beginning of the first season but I like him even though he's a jerk lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Home sick

**A/N: yay someone like it I knew yall would thanks here is the third chapter like I promise ACTION! Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. LOSH. Letting u know I said it on the summary** but I think that's not enough lol enjoy.

In the headquarters; Morning

Some of the legion are in the kitchen having breakfast, Timber wolf is cooking, Phantom girl is talking to Triplicate and Bouncy, and Saturn girl and Lightning lad are also talking to each other they all seem tired from last night. Brainy walks in the kitchen. "Has superman waked up yet?" Brainy asked. "No, he missed lunch and dinner I'm starting to get worried about him". Saturn girl said worriedly. "I'm sure he's fine once he get over his little fit". Smirked Lightning lad.

Superman walks in but he seem a little tired. "Good morning Clark" Triplicate girl said cheerily. "Good morning Tri". Superman said smiling back but his smile soon left his face. "What's wrong supes"? Bouncy asked. Superman sat down and ran his hands through his jet black hair. "I want to apologize for yesterday I know you were trying to help and I know that you can't tell me things about future so I'm sorry especially to you Brainy". Brainy smiled a little. "Aw Superman we could never stay mad at you". All three of Triplicate's said running towards him to give him a hug. "Superman we are worried about you and if there's something you need to tell us were here for you" said Saturn girl placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Superman smiled back and was about to open his mouth to say something but the alarm went off. "What is it?" Asked Phantom girl. "It's the Fatal Five". Brainy said very low. "Where are they this time?" Lightning lad said cracking his knuckles. "Downtown". "Well what are we doing here let's go". Said superman. "Maybe this is a trap to get Superman we have be careful not just go in there blind we need a plan first". Said Brainy, they all nodded in agreement.

**Downtown Metropolis **

The Fatal Five are terrorizing the city. Empress had the eye of Ekron blow up a car and threw it in the some building. "Yes run for your pathetic lives." Empress said scolding and laughing evilly. "When are the Legion brats getting here I'm starting to get bored." Mano said making a sinkhole in the middle of the street. "Stop your whining they'll be here!" scold Tharok. "Maybe we should make a bigger bang". And with that Empress threw a truck with flammable substance into a building it explode causing the ground to quake.

"Hey Empress I see you got your self a new wig!" Lightning lad shouted from the back of her. "Humph usually I let that get to me" Empress shout lightning lad with a heavy green beam from the eye of Ekron Lightning lad went flying threw the air crashing into a building. "But I'm in too good of a mood to let that bother me". Added Empress. "Lightning lad!" Saturn girl flew towards him. "Well that was new". Lightning lad said rubbing his head. "Maybe you should lay of the trash talk till after the fight". Saturn girl said half smiling. "Well that won't bee any fun". Lightning lad said getting up on his feet.

"So glad you could make it, I was starting to get worried". Empress smirked. Brainy talked into his ring. "ok guys you know what we have to do, we have to make sure Empress don't get close to Superman, Phantom girl and Timber wolf take down Persuader, Triplicate girl and Bouncy you got Tharok, Lightning lad and Saturn girl you have Empress, Superman, Validus, and I'll take care of Mano" and with that everyone did as they were told.

"Oh look its Fat boy and the twits". Tharok scoffed. "Hey! Don't talk about her like that" and with that Bouncy knocked Tharok on his back. "I'll make you pay for that". Scolded Tharok. "Come and get some metal butt!" Smirked Triplicate.

Timber wolf got hit by Persuader's axe. "Timber wolf!" Phantom girl helped him up. "Got any better ideas?" Timber wolf asked rubbing his jaw. "Hmm I might have a few tricks up my sleeves". And with that Phantom girl phased thru the ground and pulled Persuader down waist deep in the concrete. "Why you little bi-"Timber wolf kicked him in the face.

"Argh! Come here and let me remodel that arm for you" Mano scolded. "Aw is Little Mano upset because he can't catch a kid". Brainy smirked with a smile then shot him with his arm Canon.

Superman was having a little trouble with Validus who keeps trying to eat him. **Clonk! **"No! Bad Validus". Superman said punching Validus in his head cracking the shield a little. "I. am. Not. A. chew…toy!" superman said punching Validus arm for him to let go but that didn't work so Superman bit one of his Fingers. Validus let out a roar then superman punched his causing Validus to fall backwards.

Lightning lad hit Empress with a lightning shock **(A/N what I don't know what to call It. lightning bolt?)** then Saturn girl kneed her in the face, Empress went backwards. Argh! Tsk tsk tsk you never learn do you. Empress smirked. "Boy's quit playing lets get over with it!" and with that Empress used the Eye of Ekron and hit Saturn girl and Lightning lad causing them both to crash into a stone wall. They both hit the ground and was knock out cold.

Persuader did the same with the help of Empress and now Phantom girl and Timber wolf were out on top of each other. "No! Uhn" superman was hit by one of Validus mental blasts. "Superman! No!" Brainy cried he went to go get him but Empress blocked the way then hit him with a green beam. "Ahh!" Brainy screamed.

Now one by one the other legion went down then Tharok and Persuader tied them up in some real tough blue glowing rope. "No. Let. Them go!" was all superman can until Persuader hit in the gut with his powerful axe. "Uuhnn" "pick him up!" Empress scolded. Persuader roughly pull superman up with on arm Empress got close to his face and held it causing superman to look like he had puffy cheeks. "No you've been a bad, bad boy". Empress smirked smiling evilly.

"You're not going to get away with Empress!" superman scold. "Oh really how so?" Empress asked with a glare. "Sorry ma and pa I had to do it" superman said to himself. "Do wh-. Before she finished her sentence Superman head butted Empress in her face and stomped on persuader's foot.

"Ow that little brat broke my nose!" Empress said holding it blood began to trickle down her hands and arms. Superman kicked Mano hard in the chest he knocked the wind out of him. Mano landed on Tharok and his hand hit Tharok's metal arm.

Superman was about to hit Persuader but Validus hit him with a mental blast, and Superman started to fall but Validus grabbed him then slam him on the ground four times. "Validus down!" Empress said with a scowl. He did what he was told. "Persuader hold him and let's just finished this". Empress said angrily. Persuader grabbed superman holding him with one arm under superman's neck and the other holding his mouth.

Lightning lad was the first one to wake up and see superman being held against his will. "Hey let him go! If you harm one hair I swear I- "oh shut it sparky!" Empress scold. Lightning lad tried to wiggle free. "Hey guys Wake Up!" Lightning lad yelled. Slowly the open there eyes and saw the superman weaken and bleeding from a cut. "Oh good the whole family can watch" Empress smirked.

"Let him go!" Brainy yelled. But Empress turn to superman and then she used the Eye of Ekron's powerful green beam to hit superman. Superman's screams were muffled by Persuaders big hands, the other legionnaires turned away from the sight but Brainy was in shock he couldn't look away. Every scream they winced at the same time, but Brainy couldn't move. "How…long Tharok!" Empress said loosing power. "Just a few more seconds" Tharok said, and with that she tried harder.

Superman screams were loud even though their were muffled the legion can hear him but there's nothing they can do the tried especially Lightning but they can't even budge Triplicate began to cry and so did phantom girl and Saturn girl, Timber wolf had his eyes closed but you can see his anger on his face, bouncy let a tear run down his face, Brainy was in shock he didn't move an inch but his mouth were, lightning lad couldn't look his eyes were on the ground angrily.

"Uuuuummmm" superman screamed. His whole body was glowing green from the death beam, everything seem to be in slow motion, superman turn his eyes to see Brainy chanting something suddenly his super hearing kicked in. "Fight it superman I know you can please fight back" Superman heard brainy and with that superman's eye glowed a bright red and boy was he peeved. "Tharok!" Empress shouted. "A few more-… he suddenly stop his own sentence to see the cars were melting and the buildings windows were turning into sand.

"What's going on?" Lightning lad asked. Finally Brainy talked. "Superman". Persuader began to sweat from the heat then his hands started to burn. Everything was melting and disintegrating before there eyes then a red and green flash brighten the morning sky, the legion closed their eyes to shield the bright glow. Then the sky turn back to it's normal state and everything was very quite.

Brainy opened his eyes to see the Fatal Five gone buildings missing windows and melted down cars and poles then he saw something that made his heart skip a beat superman unconscious on the ground. "SUPERMAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Home sick

**A/N: aw shucks yall liked it well here is yalls reward the fourth chapter. I was listening to The Frey's how to save a life when I wrote the last chapter and the beginning of this chapter. I love that song lol.**

**Downtown Metropolis **

Everything was quite all faint sounds of trees rustling in the cold morning air Brainy could hear nothing but the sound of his own breathing and muffled cries. _"SUPERMAN!"_ His voiced boomed thru the empty city. "_SUPERMAN!" _Nothing, not a movement, not a sound, not a sign of the caped hero even being alive. "_SUPERMAAAAAAANNNNN!"_

**The next day**

"BRAINY!" superman woke up in a cold sweat struggling to breathe then a small alarm wailing soon people in blue scrubs came into the room trying to calm him down. "Brainy! Brainy!" superman shouted knocking the one of the nurse down on the floor. "Call his Friends we can't hold him". One of the nurses said. "Brainy! Brainy! Brainy!" superman screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO! NO! Brainy!" soon almost all the legionnaires ran into the room Saturn girl was the first one to grab superman.

"Shh it's alright" Saturn girl said softly rocking him back and forth. "I'm here, we're all here". "Brainy where's brainy I…heard him cry, where is he?" superman voice cracked. "I'm here Clark its ok". Brainy said walking into the room. Brainy tries to look in Clarks eye's but superman couldn't look at him. "I heard your cries…and-and…I couldn't help you…I-. He was cut off by Brainy. "Clark I wasn't in danger you were". Brainy trailed off. "It was me who couldn't get to you in-. "But you did and with your quick thinking we were able to get him to a hospital" Saturn girl said softly still rocking Clark and rubbing his back. "Yeah brainy you saved us and Clark don't bet yourself down". Said the White Triplicate.

Brainy gave a small smile then looked at Clark who fell asleep in Saturn girl's arms, then his smile grew even more, he like seeing Clark at peace. "He's fallen asleep". Whispered Saturn girl. She laid him down and pulled the blankets on him. "Let's go get some lunch and we'll come back here". Said Saturn girl softly. So they all left.

**Fatal five's hideout**

"Tharok!" shouted Empress from the other room. "What is it!" Scowled Tharok. Empress stormed in the room. "He's awake I thought he was supposed to be dead by morning!" Empress shouted. "First of all lower you voice, secondly he would have but since he didn't get the enough of the radiation it would probable take two-. Tharok cut his sentence short and began to rub his chin evilly. "What, why are you looking at me like that?" Empress asked angrily. "It will take two days for him to die maybe three". Tharok thought out loud. "So that's not a good thing". Said Empress. Tharok gave her the _are you stupid look_. "He will suffer we don't have to worry about those brats because they'll be to busy and tired to mess with us"

"Hmmm so we can take advantage of the legion being overworked" exclaimed Empress. "No wonder you're the leader, your obviously the smart one". Smirked Tharok. "Don't make me turn your body into spaghetti and use the other half as a grader for you bones!" Empress said evilly but with a smile. She left the room and Tharok let out a sigh of relief.

**Later that night at the hospital**

Clark is asleep with Triplicate and Phantom girl on the hospital bed, Triplicate is on the left and Phantom girl is on the right both hugging Clark in their sleep. Timber wolf fell asleep in the chair on the right of the bed, Saturn girl is on the left off resting her head on the bed, bouncy fell asleep in front of the TV in the corner, Lightning lad and Brainy were on the couch. Lightning lad taking up most of the couch space and Brainy is at the end but he's not asleep.

"_Why couldn't I move? why did I just stared?, why couldn't I-_ "brainy are you ok". Brainy snapped out of his thoughts and saw his pink eyed team mate giving him a worried look. "Yes I'm fine why do you ask?" asked Brainy. "Well you're just sitting here staring off at nothing". Saturn girl said softly. "Well I'm fine I was just thinking about what happened yesterday, there's something I missed". Said brainy sadly. Saturn girl put a hand on his shoulder. "Brainy why don't you rest and tomorrow we'll help with the missing pieces.

Brainy smiled then looked at superman, he was sleeping so peacefully, and then he chuckled when he saw Tri turn over to the opposite side, then superman turned over held Tri like a teddy bear snuggling closer, and Phantom girl who scooted closer to hold Clark the same way he held Tri. "Aw, hey brainy can you give me that camera?" Asked Saturn girl. Brainy smiled and handed her the camera.

Brainy woke up to bouncy's and lightning lad's snickering. He sat up and saw Lightning lad point out the fact superman is a "snuggler" and timber wolf looks a bit jealous about how Phantom girl is holding Superman. "Aw we should give superman a teddy bear". Lightning lad said in a baby's voice. This cause bouncy to laugh harder, superman stirred a bit, lightning lad held bouncy's mouth then let it go when superman continued to sleep. "Oh will you guys quit it". Said Saturn girl walking in with breakfast. "Oooo doughnuts". Said Bouncing boy taking a bag from Saturn girl.

"Mmm chocolate". Superman said in his sleep. Lightning lad and bouncy exchanged evil looks. Lightning lad went towards the bed and carefully put a small communicator in his ear then walked back to bouncing boy. "Garth". Saturn girl said motherly. "Oh c'mon this would be fun". And with that lightning lad clears his throat. "Clark your room is a mess you not hanging out with friends until it's clean". Lightning lad said in a poorly imitation of a woman's voice. "Ma, not now". Superman said in his sleep.

They both busted out in laughter so did Saturn girl and Timber wolf, and a small chuckle from Brainy. "Ooo my turn". Said Bouncy then he spoke into his ring. "Gives you old ma a kiss darling". Bouncy said in a woman's voice. "Ma there's…people here". Said superman once again on his sleep. They all laughed even more. "this is so funny". said lightning lad. "Hope you guys are having fun" superman said with his eyes closed. They all suddenly stopped and stared at each other for a moment then start to laugh again. "What's so funny". Said a sleepy Triplicate girl.

She got up and rubbed her eyes. " Oh nothing I see you all slept well". Teased lightning lad. Tri stuck out her tongue, soon phantom girl got up and blushed when she notice she was holding Clark like a teddy bear. "Darn it we forgot the camera". Said bouncy. "I already took pictures". Giggled Saturn girl. "Traitor what about our pack?" said Phantom girl. "Sorry it was too cute and you broke that pack a long time ago". Said Saturn girl. "What time is it?". Groaned a sleepy Superman. "8:43am". Said brainy. "So why are we up now"? Whined superman. "I thought you were a morning person". Teased Lightning lad.

"Well when my head feels like a bomb just went off, I like to sleep. "You have a headache?" asked Saturn girl. "Mm mmmm hhhmm" superman said with his head in the pillow. "What did he say?" lightning lad asked. "He said he's fine Saturn girl" Triplicate girl said giggling. "Clark you need to tell us". Said Saturn girl softly. "Fine my whole body ach, I don't know what I did yesterday but what ever happed I feels like I've been thrown through 30 buildings". Said superman. "Hey guys you better come see this". Said bouncy boy. He turned up the volume on the TV everyone turn to look, the news is on and the reporter is recovering the whole legion and the fatal five mishap.

"_I'm Kron Thro reporting for News Metropolis channel 4, today we visit the devastating disaster of Downtown New Metropolis, on Friday the 21__st__ the fatal five were destroying Downtown metropolis but thing got worse when the Legion of Superheroes arrived, they manage to thousands of civilians and the one of there own who practically destroyed Downtown we'll take you to the live coverage of the president's conference about the legion's destruction"._ Everyone was stunned no one spoke. _"Madam President Do you think that we can fix half of downtown?" _a woman reporter asked._ "Yes like always we were able to fix more damaged planets, cities, and towns this is only minor compared to all disasters the legion and I have fixed" _said president Wazzo._ "But this would take millions of dollars to repair half of downtown how are we going to do that?"_ said an angry Congress man._ "I rather loose millions of dollars than millions of lives. That is all for today. "Madam President" _the reporters called.

"_That was a live conference from madam president Wazzo. Now thers only one question to ask are the legion doing more harm than good? This is Kron Thro from News Metropolis channel 4"._

Brainy turned the TV off and sighed deeply. "Why do the always blame us and not the villains?" scoffed lightning lad. "Did I do that?" asked superman his voice a little rasped from dealing with the fatal five. "It's not your fault Clark you were protecting your self". Said Brainy.

Clark got up and walked to his clothes that were lying on the couch. He was wearing white hospital pajamas the tee-shirt fit him perfectly showing what little muscle he had his bottoms were a little baggy, but still looked good on him. "What are you doing?" Brainy asked. "Going back to the headquarters". Superman said grabbing his own clothes. He pulled the curtain close so he could change. "No you're not the doctor said you need to rest". Said Saturn girl sternly. "No I leaving I don't want to spend the night (grunt) here".

"Do you need any help Clark?" Triplicate girl asked. "No…I'm (grunt) oh...forget it" superman opened the Curtin suddenly startling the others he was still wearing the white pants but he had his shirt and vest on. they all stared at him. "What, I couldn't put my pants on because my back hurts". Superman said putting on his glasses. "Let's go". "Superman you're staying here". Saturn girl said crossing her arms. "I don't want to and you can't make me". Superman said crossing his arms.

"And why not?" asked Saturn girl. "Uh oh" whispered Lightning lad.

"Please can I just leave I don't like it here please". Superman begged staring into her bright pink eyes; she stares back into his icy blue eyes then frowned. "Alright let's go home but I'm calling a house doctor to check up on you" said Saturn girl as she walked out the door superman followed. "Did she just". Said lightning lad. "Yep". Said Bouncy. And they all left.

**At the headquarters later that day**

Almost everyone was in the kitchen; Lightning lad and Brainy were elsewhere. "How is he?" asked Triplicate. "He's still asleep I'm really worried about him Tri". Saturn girl sighed. "Me to its like 7pm and he didn't eat before the incident or after". Said Triplicate girl. "Where's brainy?" asked Phantom girl. "Trying to figure out what that stuff was besides it being kryptonite, he thinks the whole hospital break in was another trick." Saturn girl said rubbing her temples.

Clark walked into the kitchen. "Rise n shine princess". Timber wolf teased. Clark sat down and laid his head on the table. "are you hungry Clark, timber wolf made pasta". Said Triplicate. "Not. Hungry." Groaned Clark. "why are you here then?". Asked Phantom girl. "Glass of water". Clark said tiredly. "Clark are you feeling ok?" asked Triplicate. She puts her hands on his head. " oh my your burning up". Said Triplicate girl. "really". Said Saturn getting up to feel his head.

"Clark you have a fever". She said shocked. Brainy ran into the kitchen with a worried look on his face. "what is it Brainy?" "everyone in the lounge, Clark you stay here".said Brainy. Everyone left to the lounge. "Brainy you're scaring me what is it?" said Saturn girl. Brainy let his head down. "Clark's going to die".

**A/N: oops another cliffhanger (laughs evilly).**


	5. Chapter 5

Home sick

**A/N: sorry it took me so long I was on camping trip I had to put everything on pause twitter, fan fiction, I had no internet so I wrote chapter five and six cause I was bored thanks for the reviews here is chapter five enjoy **

Everyone was silent they were all shocked that those words came out of the youngest legionnaire with such pain in his voice.

"What do you mean he's going to die Brainy"? Saturn girl said finally breaking the silence. "Exactly like I said, please don't make me say it again". Brainy said not looking his teammates in the eyes. "If superman would have gotten the full radiation of the Kryptonite he wouldn't be here right now, but since he didn't the Kryptonite some how formed into a deadly virus that is slowly eating him away". Everyone was silent again.

Lightning lad walks into the kitchen to see a sick and very tired Clark resting his head on the table. "Whoa dude you look like crap". Lightning lad said with a smirk. Clark didn't say anything. "Hey Clark you here with me?" Lightning lad said pulling up a chair next to Clark.

"Mmm?" Clark answers in a groan turning his head to face Lightning lad. "How do you feel?" Lightning lad asked with a little hint of sympathy. "Worse than I did when I left the hospital". Clark said but I was barely auditable. "Hmm can you tell me what hurts?" Clark stares at lightning lad. _"Is he being nice to me?"_ Clark thought to him self.

Lightning lad rolls his eyes. "Clark don't give me that look just tell me what hurts". "Well my head, throat, and back". Clark replied tiredly. "I got the perfect thing for that". Lightning lad said walking to the pantry; he grabs a few ingredients and then a small pot. Clark was shocked that Lightning lad was going to cook.

Lightning lad stops in his tracts and let out a deep sigh. "What?" he said kinda annoyed by the staring. "Are you cooking?" Clark asked in disbelief. "I can cook, well maybe only soup but I can cook". Lightning lad said scratching the back of his head. He continues on with what he was doing. "I'm doomed". Clark groaned quietly into his arms. "I heard that Kent!"

"Will he be in severe pain?" Saturn girl asked. "Yes he will". Brainy replies. "So we find a cure and he's all better" Said Bouncy. "We could but not knowing what the Fatal Five mixed with the kryptonite, or what type of virus this is it might not be possible a 90 to 10% chance". "What's the 10%?" Asked Timber wolf. "It could be curable, the 90% there could be no cure". Brainy said hanging his head down again.

"Well we can't let a bunch of numbers get in the way we have to try". Said bouncy. "I am trying but with little in-. "Don't tell me you're going to give up". Bouncy interrupts. "I'm not giving up I'm doing everything I can to make sure that he doesn't die! So don't you ever doubt me". Brainy snapped at Bouncy then he headed for his lab.

Bouncy had a sad look on his face as Brainy left Triplicate puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Bouncy he's taking it the news harder than us right know just give him some space ok?" She said softly. They all walked back to the kitchen, when they arrive into the kitchen they saw Clark hesitating to eat something and an eager Lightning waiting for his to eat it.

"What's this?" Phantom girl asked. Clark and Lightning lad jumped a little. "Why is the stove area a mess?" Timber wolf asks with one raised brow. "Well Lightning lad… Clark looks at Lightning lad who was giving the_ "if you tell your dead look"_. "He brought some soup to try". Clark said smiling. "Yah he said that um- "I wanted to try something new so he suggested I eat this soup" Clark finished for Lightning lad.

"what about the mess?" Timber wolf asked again. "oh well I was looking for something to eat?" Clark said sheepishly. "Hey Lightning lad where's Cosmic boy?" Saturn girl asked changing the subject. "On one of those secret missions with Colossal boy and Blok. Why?" "something came up that might take eight of us". Bouncy said. "Eight? There are nine of us". Stated Clark. "well you're not, um fit to go on any mission and some of us have to take care of you until you're better". Bouncy sputters.

Clark mouthed to word _"oh"_ and gave a small smile. "Lightning lad we need to update you on a current mission in the lounge". Said Timber wolf. "alright let's go" Lightning lad said. They left the kitchen, Clark pushed the bowl of soup and rests his head on the table. "eat it Kent". Lightning lad said from behind him.

Clark pulls the spoon to his mouth and sniffed it before he puts it in his mouth, satisfied that it don't stink he puts it in his mouth then smiles when he realized it was delicious.

"Ok what's going on?" Lightning lad asked. "We have bad news on Clark's health". Saturn girl sad sighing deeply. "What is it?" "Well Clark has a deadly virus that's killing him slowly and painfully". She told him finding a spot on the couch. "For the looks of it, I think it's the flu are even sure?" Said lightning lad. "Yes 100% sure it's not the flu". Brainy said joining the conversation.

"It's something far beyond my knowledge I'm afraid it's very unique, most people have the natural immunity to dangerous viruses. Clark has a natural immunity to viruses because of his powers under the yellow sun but he is not immune to kryptonite. I figured out what they mixed with the kryptonite". Brainy pulled out his digipad. "The Zoonian poisonous root from the Disarray flower". "I thought that plant was extinct a hundred years ago". Said timber wolf.

"Well I thought that too, Dr Shron a scientist from the meteorite lab".

"Wait what's a plant doing in the meteorite lab?" Asked Lightning lad. "He brought the plant here and was trying to sell it to the highest bidder on the black market. Eventually he got caught and was put away".

"How did the Fatal Five get it? And what dose this root do?" Saturn girl asked. "I'm guessing they paid him a visit because the guards found him dead in his cell. The Disarray flower's root is the most poisonous part of the plant it was very poisonous plant of Zoon, in fact they had to destroy it because of the many death it caused".

"I remember reading about that in history books" Timber wolf stated. "The root causes not eating, nightmares, soon insomnia, confusion, disorientation, and not being able to keep down any food". Timber added. "He already has one of those symptoms not eating". Said Triplicate girl. "But that was before the attack". Said Saturn girl. "He didn't eat when we- Brainy stopped his own sentence.

"What is it?" Saturn girl asked worriedly. "The robbery wasn't a trick it was to lure us away but how did they know superman wouldn't be the-. Brainy walked very quickly to the kitchen the rest followed, Clark had just finished his soup. "Hey guys. "What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Clark did you leave the headquarters on Wednesday before we left on a bank robbery heist?" "Um". Clark said twiddling his thumbs. "Clark really where did you go its important". Brainy said urgently. "I went to the park". Clark replies with a smile.

"When Clark?" Brainy asked. "It was 5-7am, the stupid clock alarm clock woke me up I couldn't go back to sleep so I went for a walk and had breakfast at a pancake house. Why are you asking me this?" "Did anything strange happen on you walk, or while at breakfast?" Brainy asked. "Well no nothing I barley ate my breakfast". "Well what about your walk?" Brainy asked.

"Well I help an old lady who was being attack by these two twins one with blue eyes the other with green eyes". "Did they attack you Clark?" Saturn girl asked. "Not really they threw dirt at me then vanished the old lady wouldn't stop hitting me with her purse thou. Ok again why are you asking me this?" Clark asked with his arms crossed know.

"Nothing we ran into those twins it's nothing really; you should go to bed and get some rest." Brainy said with a smile. "Uh ok maybe you all should get some rest you all are starting to act a little weird". Clark said getting up but he almost fell over but brainy caught him.

"Thanks Brainy". "Do you need help getting to your room?" Brainy asked worriedly. "Oh no I just got up to fast I'll make it to my room". Clark stood up straight and headed to his room. "Good night guys". Clark yawns. "Good night". They all replied back.

Brainy waited until Clark was fully gone to explain what just happened. "That's how the root got into his system, they turn it into dust the Kryptonite was suppose to weaken his immune system for it to take affect and he was suppose to die in his sleep from intense nightmares, but when the two mixed it created a virus". "Whoa dude please repeat that but slower". Lightning lad said rubbing his temples.

Brainy rolled his eyes. "When the root and the kryptonite mixed- "I know that part but what the fact how they manage to know Clark would go for a walk at 5 in the morning?" Lightning lad said. "Maybe they watched him, studied his routine maybe this isn't the first time Clark has been awoken by his clock. All I know is I have to get to work on a cure, you should take his advice get some sleep". Brainy said walking away. "What about you?" Phantom girl asked. "I rarely need sleep I'll be ok".

**Later that night.**

Saturn girl woke up to the sound of coughing coming from Clark's room, she got up and put her fuzzy white slippers on and walks out her room. Lightning lad's room was a few feet away so when she got there she knocked on the door.

(Knock, knock, knock) "Garth… Garth". She held her temples and her eyes turned a bright glowing pink, then she heard a very tired Garth groan. The door opened. "What Imra?" Garth whined. "We need to go check up on Clark". She said worriedly. "Hang on a sec" and with that he closed the door, Imra waited a moment. "Garth!" "Alright I'm up". He groaned.

When they got to Clarks room they saw four other legionnaires waiting outside the door. Garth guessed the girl dragged the other two like him. "He stopped coughing". Said Lurona. "Good lets go back to bed". Garth said trying to leave. "Garth!" Imra said sternly. "Ok, ok". Imra knocked on the door, the door open automatically.

They peeked in to see Clark tossing and turning and shivering. Imra rushed to the bed the rest followed. "Clark… Clark wake up". She said shaking him softly. Clark opens one weary eye then the other. "Hmm?" was Clark's response. Imra put a hand on his head. "His fevers back. Clark do anything hurts?" "Mmm my head" Clark groaned. "I'll go to the store for some medicine". Brin said. "I'll go with you". Chuck and Tinya said. "I'll stay here with Imra and Lurona". Garth said. Brin, Tinya, and Chuck left. "He's shivering". Imra said rubbing Clark's shoulders. Garth put a hand on Imra's shoulders. "It's going to be ok I'm here if you need me". "Thanks Garth"

**A/N: again I'm sorry love yall I'm starting to have doubts on this but I wont quit just yet tell me what ya think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Home sick

**A/N: Hello I had time and I wanted to write chapter six while it's still in my head lol so here it goes (its 7/13/10 I wrote chapter five on this day too. I'm a workaholic lol)**

Clark went back to sleep but he was breathing a little to hard for Imra's liking, she every once in a while she world feel his head and use the wet cloth to wipe it, then she would watch him sleep for a moment then sit with Garth in the corner.

"How is he?" asked Garth. "C-O-M-P-U-T-O Clark's temperature". She said tiredly. "It is 102 degrees". C-O-M-P-U-T-O answered. "It's going down but I don't know". Clark had another coughing fit and moaned in pain. "And that cough is not getting any better". Imra added. The other three arrived with the supplies they needed. "It was hard finding the right stuff most of the stores closed at ten, we were lucky we found a 24hr wal-mart" Chuck said handing them the bag. Imra took it and ran thru it. "ny-quill?" said Irma. "It works great trust me". Chuck said with a smile. "We got a thermometer since we lost the last one". Tinya said shrugging.

"Some things for headaches and nausea just in case". Brin said. Clark rose up slowly. "Clark're ok". Lightning lad asked. Before he can answer Clark ran in to the bathroom and began to vomit. They all winced when they heard the retched noises in the bathroom. "Well his first time being sick he managed to make it to the bathroom this would be easier than I thought". Said Garth. "Clark how do you feel, do any thing hurts". Triplicate said from outside the bathroom. "I, I'm- Clark couldn't finish his sentence with out another vomiting spell. "Someone has to go in there". Said Brin. "Not me" Tinya, chuck, Garth, Brin, and Lurona said in a unison. "Fine I'll go, _he's our friend_ and I'll help him". She said as she walks in the bathroom.

Clark is hung over the toilet panting heavily. "Clark? Do anything hurt". "No, everything hurts good thing I had the will power to jump out of bed in time." He laughed a little. Imra sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry". Clark said sadly. "For what?" she asked. "I'm sorry you guys have to take care of me I know you're all tired, and I don't want you worrying about me you need your strength for missions, I don't want to be a burden on you all, and I will never forgive myself if I caused-

Saturn girl squats down to Clark and gave him a hug. "I don't want you to think that way ok never, we'll be fine trust me, we're like a family we take care of each other". Clark began to cry in Imra's arms. "Hey Clark what's wrong". She said softly as she looks into his pretty bright blue eyes. Clark sniffles and wipes his eye's, he turns his head away from Imra. "Clark it's ok". She said pulling his face so he can look at her, but his eye's focused on the floor.

"Clark I want to help you but if you don't tell me what's wrong- "I miss home my…family I, I, I tried to stop thinking about home but, but everything started to remind me of home, I, I- Clark choked on his own tears "shh it's ok calm down, breathe, try telling me a little slower". Imra said trying to calm him down. After taking a deep breath he tries again.

"I miss the nice summer breeze of Smallville, that dumb old roster waking me up in the middle of the night, I think he's blind" Imra and Clark laughed a little. "If I new you felt that way- "don't lie you knew" he laughed when she didn't sat anything. "Ok I did. But still you shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside". She said rubbing his back. "I know, I hate crying it's really embarrassing". Clark laughed wiping the remainder of his tears.

Imra gave him a bigger hug. "It's ok sometimes you just have to cry". "Yeah but I've only been here for a month and I'm acting like a big baby." Clark said laughing a little. "Maybe after I get over this cold, flu, whatever you want to call it and visit my folks". Imra stopped hugging him and got up to sit on the tub again. "What's wrong Imra?" Clark said getting up to sit next to her, it was a bit hard because he felt dizzy but he manages to do it. "Nothing, its nothing". She said softly not meeting his eyes. _"Darn those pools blue eyes"._ She thought to herself.

"I'm just worried that's all". It was true but not what she was thinking, Brainy told her not to tell him yet but she didn't like lying to him. "Imra I'll be ok". He gave her a hug she felt the warmth of his embrace she couldn't help but smile, she hugged him back. "Aw I want a hug". Lurona said from behind the door. They stopped hugging. "Were you listening the whole time?" Imra asked. "Well yeah we all were sorry". Clark face felt hot and his checks turn a apple red color.

Imra got up to leave she turned around to Clark sitting on the tub. "Are you coming or you still feeling a little sick?" "I rather live in this bathroom than go out there". He said crossing his arms. "Aw Clark don't be that way". Teased Garth from the other side.

"C'mon Clark you need to get back in the bed". Imra said softly then giving him a smile, he smiled back then followed her out the bathroom. As soon as he came out of the bathroom he was ambushed by Phantom girl, all three of Triplicate, and Bouncy.

"Commere Clarkie". Chuck said squeezing him . "pl-please l-let go of me", Clark squirmed. "You need a hug Clarkie". Said the white Tri. "Well if you barf all over you go ahead". Clark manages to say while they held him tightly. "Eww". They all said as they let go Clark smiled then hopped in the bed. "Use you health against us huh, I will get my hug". The Orange one warned.

**In Brainy's lab**

Brainy let out a deep sigh and pushed away the digipad, it's been three hours and nothing he couldn't find a single clue to what Clark had, and had no clue how to cure him. Brainy sighed again and ran his hands thru his soft blonde hair. "I need more time". Brainy said to himself. "Brainy?" Brainy jumped a little he turns around and sees Garth at the lab entrance.

"Um Imra asked me to check up on you". Garth said nervously. "I'm fine Garth how's Clark?" Brainy said he sounds a little annoyed. "Um well Clark, he's not doing so good, the poor guy puked his heart out about five times even thou he the only thing he ate in four days was that soup I gave him". Brainy sighed again.

"Did you find anything new?" Garth asked. "Yes, but its more bad news". "What is it?" Brainy hung his head. "He only has two days". Garth eyes widen in shock, and then they both heard someone called his name. They both ran to Clark's room, they saw Clark shivering violently and Imra trying to wake him up. "What's going on?" Garth asked running towards her to help.

Imra swiped the thermometer across Clarks head. "120 that's way to high turn the bath tub water on cold Garth help me get him in the tub!"

"We need ice!" Brainy shouted. Brin and Tinya ran for ice, Chuck try to comfort a trembling Lurona. Garth scooped Clark up bridal style, he felt so light and he was just dangling in Garth arms. Garth paced in the tub of cold water but it wasn't cold enough. "Sprock! Where's the ice!" Garth shouted. "Right here". Tinya said running into the bathroom with one bag of ice Brin had two.

"Hurry put it in!" Imra helped Brin and Tinya put the ice in the tube, Garth tries to wake Clark up. "Clark wake up man, stay with me, Clark!" He said panicking. "It not working!" Imra said trying not to cry. Brainy moved Garth out of the way and grabbed Clark's upper part of his back, and scooped cold water from his hand splashed it on Clark's face. "Come on Clark wake up!" Brainy begged. "Wake up!" he splashed more water on his face Clark started to open his eyes.

"Clark you with me?" Clark let out a small moan he opens his eyes fully and saw Brainy hovering over him the lights were bright and Brainy from the point of view Brainy was glowing like an angel. His magenta eyes were staring into his icy blue eyes. "I hope… I'm I water". Clark weakly laughed but then had a coughing fit; Brainy smiled and chuckled a little. "I thought we lost you there for a sec". Brainy said smiling. "This might… be the medicine talking… but you look like an angel with lights…above you". Clark laughed weakly.

Brainy laughed too so did his teammates who he forgot they were behind him. "Can I get out know I'm kinda… freezing here" Garth came to help Brainy get him out of the tub. "Ok 1, 2, lift" Garth instructed. When they got him up Brainy slipped on some water, Clark tried to catch him but hi fell backwards on Garth, and Brainy face first on top of Clark. "Ah get off". Groaned Garth and he pushed them of him.

"Um Brainy?" "Huh?" I can't get up when and you're a little heavy". Grunted Clark. "Oh my apologies". He got off Clark and helped him up. Clark was soaking wet his dark blue shirt even darker, and seems to show more of his chest from the sagging and the form of his muscles from the shirt stinking to him; his dark hair wet and covered half of his face. "Wow" whispered Tinya. "What?" Brin asked. "Nothing" she said quickly.

Clark moved the hair out of his face. "Um I need dry clothes". He said breaking the silence. "How do you feel?" Brainy asked. "Fine at the moment but really guys clothes". Clark said again. "Oh hang on a sec". Said Lurona. She ran off to get his clothes.

Clark came out the bathroom dry and with a towel in his hand drying his hair, and then he sat on his bed everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked nervously. "That was not normal, I just checked your temperature and it was 99.1, then a few seconds later it's at 120 I'm calling a doctor". Imra said worriedly. "Well I feel fine, it's not like I'm going to die right?" Clark laughed a little.

"Imra I'll help you call that doctor". Said Tinya and grabbed her hand and tried to leave. "I, I, need a late night snack Brin make me some cookies" Chuck said following the girls. "I'll help" Said Lurona. "I need something too" Garth said. Everyone was about to leave when they heard a gust of wind behind them, they all turn around then looked in front of them. Startled they stepped back when they say a out of breath Kryptonian blocking the door way.

"He still has his powers?" whispered Chuck to Brin. "Sit. Down?" Clark said a little mad and breathless. "Um I we really need to call th- "Sit. Down. Know" they all hung their heads and found a seat.

"Know I'm going to ask this only once and you better tell me". Clark said with his arm crossed and now he was standing in front of his teammates. "What is going on, I know you know something I don't and I want answers". Everyone was silent. "Like now!" Chuck cleared his throat. "well um you, you're- "dying". Brainy finished. "What ever the Fatal Five wanted to happen it didn't and that radiation formed into a deadly virus".

Brainy hung his head so did everyone else. "And you all knew, when were you going to tell me, huh? When I decided to go visit my parents to say hi, or after I'm in my death bed?" Clark said it with more anger in his voice. "I- Brainy was cut off. "I what Brainy? Let me guess you thought you can find and cure before I figure out I was dying". "look Clark it was hard for him as it is give Brainy some slack". Garth said defending Brainy. "How can I you guys are always keeping things from me, how expect me to act!" Clark said with more venom to his voice.

"oh so it's wrong for us to keep things from you, but back in Smallville you whole life is a lie!" scold Brainy. "you lied to your friends and everyone else". "LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND MY LIFE BACK HOME OUT OF THIS!" Clark yelled. "hey you don't talk to him like that!" scold Garth". "I'm surprised you have friends, you probably didn't turn your back on them yet LIKE YOU DID ME!" Brainy shouted.

"I Did Not Turn My Back On You". Clark said angrily. "Well let me jog your memory, when I needed you to back us up on with the scavengers you turned you SPROCKING COMUNICATOR OFF!" Brainy said very peeved now. "where was Superman then Clark where was he, somewhere being selfish only thinking about him self!" Clark stared at Brainy with glaring eyes but you can see the hurt past the anger.

Clark clenched his fist shaking in anger then a tear came down his face. "I WAS NOT BEING SELFISH I NEVER FORGAVE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID. EVERYDAY I THINK ABOUT WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED!"

More tears came down his face. "I would never sit back and watch you die". Clark said voice cracking. "I tried my best to make sure I am not a danger to my friends back home, I cant risk someone using them to get to me, I'm sorry for what happened I wish I could take it back"…

"Clark I - "don't Brainy you're right I was selfish for once I thought about my self and forgot my friends needed me and I'm sorry I guess in not cut out for this". "Clark I-. Clark vanished before Brainy could his sentence they all sat there in silence the Brainy stormed out the room. "We need to find Clark" Said Garth worriedly but him angry. "Let him blow off some steam he'll be back". Said chuck. "You don't understand he has tow days and we need to keep him well enough till Brainy finds a cure". "I'll call Dr Jane" Said sadly. "We'll look for Clark" Brin said. They all nodded and left the room.

**A/n: wow I hope yall like this I'm having doubts :/**


	7. Chapter 7

Home sick

It was dark and cold and to top it all of it looked like it was going to rain. Superman found a seat in the empty park. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "Yeah this was a brilliant idea Clark run away after you found out you're dying". Superman scuffed to him self. "I'd thought you be here". A voice from behind said, Clark turn around to see who that voice belongs to. "Brainy? How long have been gone?" "Approximately 2 hours 13 minutes- "ok I get it two hours". Brainy furrowed his brows and frown; he sat by Clark on the bench and sighed deeply.

"Clark- "Brainy you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you b I still need to know what was going on. I don't blame you for what you said and again I'm sorry". Clark said voice nearly cracking. "I said some really hurtful things I don't even blame you for that night I guess I was a bit angry and that clouded my judgment and I took it out on you". Brainy said trying to smile for Clark's sake. "Why don't you come back Clark your freezing". Brainy insisted. "I, ok but I think I used all my strength getting here". Clark said weakly. "That's why I brought a small cruiser". Brainy said with a smug smile. 'I should warn you the girls are really worried so brace your self when we get there".

**At the headquarters**

"What is taking him so long. What if his he's hurt. What if he's lost out there really sick and- "Imra calm down nothings wrong with Clark I'm sure Brainy found him and there heading back right now". Lightning lad assured her. As soon as he said that Chuck and Lurona came barging thru the door. "what is it?" Imra and Garth asked in unison. "Brainy found Clark but he looks worse that before, Dr Jane is checking to see of he's alright". They all ran to the lounge were Clark was sitting on the couch with his head on Brainy's shoulder hunched forward, and the doctor kneeling next to them.

Dr Jane is a tall Beautiful woman in her late twenties, she has pale skin, red plumped lips, bright green eyes and long red hair with and English accent. She wore a long doctor's coat over here maroon blouse and black pants and red high heel shoes. "Ok Clark I'm going to take off your shirt. Can you do that for me darling?" Clark nodded. Clark struggled with his shirt, then Brainy helped him take it off. "thanks Brainy". Clark breathed. Dr Jane put the stethoscope on his bare chest, Clark winched a little from it being cold.

"ok breathe in". Dr Jane instructed. Clark did so but coughed. "ok now out". Clark did so. Dr Jane got on here feet. "there is a little wheezing sound in his lungs. Nothing major at the moment I suggest he gets more rest. He's seems a bit stressed out and that can cause more complications". Brainy helped Clark put his shirt back on Clark smiled weakly, thanked him and lay on the couch.

"this is a wired case I've never heard of a patient who had a high temperature and was fine minutes later usually it takes a few hours to recover. But he kryptonian so that can bee normal". Dr Jane said to the others in the kitchen. "he does have zoonian root poisoning like you said put there's something more that making him sick". Dr Jane added. "it's the Kryptonite". Brainy said never taking his eyes off of Clark.

"Brainy we need to work on a cure fast if has as much days as you said then we need to get to work". Dr Jane insisted. With a nod the two left for Brainy's lad. " it's nearly four we should get some rest". Saturn girl insisted. "Clark do you need help getting to your room?" Tinya asked. "mmm no… I'll stay here". Clark yawned. "well someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on him". Lightning lad said finding a comfortable spot on the floor with his pillow and blanket. "I'll stay too". Imra said smiling. "we all can stay". Chuck insisted. And so they did.

**Morning at the Fatal Five's hideout **

"ah can you smell that?" Tharok said inhaling the air. "what all I smell is Validus and trust me he needs a shower or something". Mano said pointing at the said member. "no you idiot! Victory today's our day and not those snotty noses Legion". "why didn't you just say that". "why don't I put my foot up your a- "cool it boys I need your energy for our next job". Empress said interrupting the two. "I think today we should pay a visit to superman". "if your thing the same thing I'm thinking". "yes torture and it's my birthday and I want that red cape wearing ass". Empress said pouting. "then that will be you birthday gift". Tharok smiled smugly. "eww get a room". Mano blurted out. "shut it Mano". They yelled in unison

**At the headquarters. **

"Clark do you want breakfast?" Triplicate girl asked him softly. "mm mm" Came Clarks response. "Clark you have to eat something". Phantom girl said sternly. "mmm whyyyy" Clark whined. "Clark don't make me get Lightning lad to force you- "ok, ok I'll have Breakfast". Clark said into the pillow. C-O-M-P-U-T-O's alarm went off. "ok boys and girls we have some bad guys to catch". Lightning lad said eagerly. "who is this time?" Triplicate asked. "the Fatal five". "let's go, wait who's going to take care of Clark?" Bouncy asked. "me and Dr Jane will stay we have to anyway". Brainy said. They all nodded and left.

"ok Clark we need a blood sample". Dr Jane said with a smile. Clark groaned lab weakly. "I don't think he like the word blood right now". Brainy whispered to Dr Jane. "oh ok. Clark we need you to come with us please." Dr Jane said softly. Clark got up but he was a little dizzy, brainy help Clark and took him to his lab.

**Somewhere in space **

"argh can someone tell me why we're getting our buts kicked by a bunched of losers!" Lightning lad asked frustrated. "something's not right". Saturn girl stated. "no sh- "lightning lad listen to me. Something is not right I can't read their minds." "and have you notice them being quiet". Bouncy boy added. " it's an illusion! We have to get Clark!" Saturn girl gasped. "Saturn girl and Timber wolf come with me the rest figure out how to stop this illusion of sort". Lightning lad said. They all nodded and did what they were told.

**At the headquarters thirty minutes later.**

When they arrived they saw smoke coming from Brainy's lab they all rushed to the faint moan under the debris. "Dr Jane! Where's Clark and Brainy?" Saturn girl asked worriedly. "I, I, they took him". "who Dr?" "the fatal five" Brainy replied. "they took him and he's not in stable conditions". They all mentally cursed, Lightning lad punched a hole in the wall Saturn girl collapsed into tears.

**A/N: sorry again it took this long my computer has a mind of its own and it wants to work when it wants to :P so tell me what ya think **


	8. Chapter 8

Home sick

**A/N: sorry it took so long like I said last week my laptop wants to work when it wants to :p don't hate me for this almost at the end or the end of this chapter there is mention of, you know what im not going to tell you it's a surprise and the longer I write this the more you want to know what I did to Clark, oops TMI. Read it hate it love it I don't care the tenth chapter would be the last **** but I got more stories, somehow I made brainy and Clark a thing I don't know why maybe cause it cute well anyway my other stories would be SM/B5 no M/M stuff yet this is not my pc my mom would kill me lol. Enjoy!**

The world came slowly for Clark. All he knows is he's chain to the wall its cold and the room was small and dimly lit. _"What the hell"._ Clark thought to himself. Clark tried to wriggle free only to fine out he could barely move himself. His head felt like he's been hit by a train, his stomach ache like hell, and felt an occasional vertigo when he moved his head. Groggily he tries to remember what happened.

"_Brainy do I really have to do this?" Clark whined. "Yes. I need to figure out the extent of your condition so I can find a cure". Brain said while preparing the needle. "Whoa there is no way your sticking me with that!" "Who would have thought the man of steel was afraid of needles". Dr Jane chuckled. "I'm not afraid I'm just-. Suddenly a loud explosion erupted in the lab. Everyone ducked under the examine table. "Well, well, well what do we have here"? Said a familiar voice._

"_Fatal five". Superman gasped. "Stay with Dr. Jane". Brainy instructed. "You can't take them by yourself". Clark stated. "And you're in no condition to fight. I need you to hide somewhere and what ever you do, do not come for me". "But- "do not come for me under any circumstances. Now go." Superman stared into his bright magenta eyes wishing he wouldn't have to leave him like the last time with the scavengers. "I'll be fine Clark please find someplace safe". Brainy assured him with a small smile he knew what the raven hair boy was thinking. Nodding Clark and Dr Jane crawled away._

"_Come out; come out where ever you are. I won't hurt you much I just want to play". Empress said evilly. "Ok Empress let's play a game of hide and seek. Come and find me!" Brainy grated. "Oh well you see brainiac I always win at this game never really like losing so I would always- Empress used the eye to blow up one of the tables. "Bend the rules a little". Empress finished. "Well I've never really like losing either!" there was a grunt behind Empress, she turned around and saw Mano out cold._

"_Oh you shouldn't have done that Brainy! Why don't you just give up you know your not going to win and I will have your little boy toy, so just give up!" Empress scold. "I'm not going down without a fight!" and with that a yellow beam came out of nowhere and took out Persuader and Tharok. Empress laughed evilly. "Come on out you little brat!" Empress made a few holes in the wall, tossed tables everywhere. "Either way I'll find you and your little-. Another loud thumped came form behind her and now validus was wrapped up in thick glowing blue rope._

"_Argh look here you little- ahhuun". Brainy hit her with his arm canon from behind and she was out. "Clark, Dr Jane you ok?" Brainy called out to them. "We're here but Dr Jane got hit I think her arm is broken". Clark said walking to brainy with a barely conscious Dr. "how about you?" "I'm… fine uhhn" brainy caught Clark before he hit the ground. "Clark! What's wrong?" "I'm just a little… dizzy". "I'll get- ahhhhhhnnnnn". "BRAINY!" "Lights out smart ass. And as for you". Someone hit Clark from behind knocking him out cold. "We're going to have fun"._

"Brainy!" Clark breathed. Clark tries to move his arms but failed miserably. All that moving made his head hurt more and made him more dizzy and sick to his stomach, and to top it all of he was having a panic attack. Clark tries to even out his breathing, and starts observing his surrounding. The room is small and he could smell moist earth and mold. To his left there stone wall with knives hanging on it and a chair leaned against the wall, to his right a big steel door with a small window with bars on it. _"Great the Fatal Five is in to torture well my day keeps getting better and better"._ Clark thought to himself.

**At the legion's headquarters**

Brainy helps Dr Jane with her injuries. "I'm sorry we got you in to this mess". Brainy said with apologetic smile. "I've been with you guys for four years, and ever since I've been shot, stabbed, and even been puke on by Lightning lad. And I'm still here and every time you'll apologize, it comes with the job; somehow I would end up in some sort of mess. I will never blame you guys so no need to apologize".Dr Jane said with a smug smile. "we need to find Clark". Said Lightning lad pacing the room. "he's ok at the moment but I can't get a location on him". Saturn said holding her temples. "what going on right now?" Brainy asked.

"He's sicker than before, but he's calm". "Did they teleport out?" Asked phantom girl. "I don't know and C-O-M-P-U-T-O's circuits are fried it will take about a week to get it up a running again". Brainy said running his hands through his hair. "great so we're clueless here". Mumbled Lightning lad. "I hope he'll be ok till we find him". Triplicate said quietly.

**In the Basement of the Fatal five's hideout**

Clark is shivering in the dark room and he's soaked in sweat, and to make matters worst his headache got real bad his legs gave out now he's hanging by his arms, and he feels like he's going to be sick. "I wonder how the guys are doing." Clark thought out loud. "Not so good. But I think Brainy might be a little heart broken because I took his boy toy. I mean you should have seen his face he looked so broken and so determine to protect you. I'll give the little guy credit he put up a bigger fight than I thought." Empress said smugly.

"There coming for me and they would be happy to kick your sorry a- "ah, ah, ah I would not have that kind of language. I see I'm going to have to break you huh Superman". Empress said coldly cupping Clarks face. Clark tries to pull his face a way but she had a death grip on him. "I see I broke your nose when I escape I'll brake more than that." Grated Clark. "Oh you won't escape. And you shouldn't be the one giving death threats when you're the one tied". Empress said smugly.

Empress lets go of his face and took a step back then punched him in the stomach. Clark held his scream and lurched forward and started coughing and gasping for air. "see Superman I've been waiting for a long time for this and I'm making sure you stay a long time, well till your time is up which is about 40 hours or less. But until then- Empress punched Clark again in his stomach and this time he screams in pain. "I'm going to enjoy making you pay". Empress said coldly then left Clark in the dark room gagging and gasping for air.

**Headquarters **

Saturn girl gasped and fell to the floor. "Saturn girl! What is it?" Lightning lad said running to her side. "Its Clark he's in pain". Saturn girl said sadly. "can you give him a message tell him we're going to find him". Said Brainy. "I'll try" Saturn put her hands on her temples and her eyes turn a bright glowing pink. _"Clark if you can here me we're going to come for you, if you can make them tell you your location the slightest clue will help"._ "do you think he got it?" Brainy asked. Saturn girl began to chuckle. "what is it?" Brainy asked impatiently. "He said when this is over someone owes him dinner and a movie plus a raise". Brainy smiled even with all this chaos going on he seems to make sure someone would laugh or smile at that. "ok now we need to get to work". Lightning lad said. "I thought they didn't want to kidnap Clark". Stated Phantom girl. "They didn't. I don't know why they change their mind it doesn't make sense". Replied Brainy annoyed. "It's the fatal five nothing make sense with them". Stated Lightning lad.

**In the Fatal five hideout basement**

Clark woke up to the sounds foot steps. _"When did I fall asleep"? _Clark thought to himself. "Well, well look what we have here". Tharok said smugly. Clark felt weaker than before, everything started to throb. "I, I have to use the bathroom". Clark lied. "What is this a day care. You're- "if I use the bathroom on my self guess who has to clean it we both know Empress got a temper". Clark cut in. Tharok gritted his teeth and went to untie Clark from the wall. When he took the shackles off of his arms Clark fell to the ground. "Get up and let's get this over with". Tharok grated. Clark manage to use the wall to help him balance everything was spinning, swallowing the bile that came up his throat Clark stands up straight trying to mask the pain.

Tharok cuffed Clark's hands in front of him and guided him to the bathroom. The bathroom was small and ugly it had the toilet on the left side of the room, a broken mirror and a sink. The tiles on the floor and walls were a bright green which made feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. "Alright go". Tharok said as he pushed Clark to the toilet. "Uh I can't go if you're watching". Clark said. "Do you think I'm stupid"? Tharok said angrily. "Well I can't go anywhere and you'll be right behind that door as you can see there are no windows". Clark said rolling his eyes. Tharok glared at Clark then left the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Clark begins to search the bathroom for any clues, since there were no windows and he can't reach the skylight because he's drained of his powers and don't have his flight ring. "Crap!" Clark cursed himself. "Are you almost done in there?" Tharok said impatiently. "Um feeling a little sick right now". Clark said searching the room. "Well hurry up". There was a loud bang. "What the hell was that?" Clark whispered to himself. He put his ear against the filthy wall to hear outside. "Water? Boat, I'm on a cargo dock". Clark whispers to himself suddenly he heard the door beginning to open. Franticly he position himself over the toilet he forgot about not moving fast. The whole room began to spin and his stomach did a flip, when Tharok open the door he saw Clark bent over the toilet puking his brains out.

"Are you about done know?" Tharok scolded. "I, I think so". Clark said trying to get up, boy he would never do that again. Tharok manhandled him up to his feet and took him to his cell. When they enter Clark had to keep himself from fainting. Tharok didn't feel like holding him up to put him on the wall so he shackled him to the floor. "What are you doing?" Empress asked from behind. "I don't feel like lifting him up so he's on the floor. Plus you can have a better advantage with him on the ground". Clarks sits down dazed he keeps telling himself not to throw up. Soon he realized the two left the room Clark curled himself into a ball he tries to concentrate to get Saturn girls attention.

**Headquarters**

Saturn girl almost fell to the ground but lightning lad caught her this time. "What is it?" Brainy asked worriedly. "It's Clark he thinks he's on a cargo dock. He said he hears water, big ships and mental boxes clanking together. "Alright there are about 30 cargo docks in New Metropolis; ten are abandon, so that makes twenty but there are five that's not surrounded by water so we got fifteen docks to check". Brainy said as fast as he could. "Triplicate girl and Bouncy check these four". Brainy said handing them a small digipad. "Timber wolf and phantom girl check theses three". Brainy handed them a small digipad. "Saturn girl, Lightning lad, and I will check the last four got it". Brainy said. Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

**Fatal five's hideout**

"Ahhhh! Please stop!" Clark cringed in pain. He's been beaten and cut several times by three of the fatal five. One by one they had their turn. "Alright that's enough it's dinner time lets go Mano and Tharok". Said Empress. They left Clark on the ground curled up in the fetal position trembling from the pain. His throbs turned in to excruciating pain, he was sweating more from his fever, and what hurts the most is his stomach and head. "P-please hurry B-Brainy". Clark said quietly to himself.

**Somewhere on a cargo dock**

Brainy stopped in mid flight Saturn girl almost bumped into him. "Brainy what's wrong?" Saturn girl asked with concern in her voice. "I don't know I think I can feel Clark". Brainy said confused. "Is he here?" Saturn girl asked. "No further away I can't explain it". Brainy said. Lightning came up from behind. "Nothing on my end he's not here lets get to the other sight". Said Lightning lad. "Can you sense him or contact him?" Brainy asked. "I can't since we left I've been trying he's either blocking me or…" She trailed off. "He's blocking you they must be hurting him and he don't want you to sense his pain." Brainy said. "Did you ever find a cure?" Lightning lad asked out of the blue. "Yes I did". Brainy said sadly. "That's great. Why do you look sad?" Saturn girl asked. "Because it's more painful than the virus. Its kryptonite".

"Wait isn't that what's killing him?" Lightning lad asked. "Not exactly the root is, the kryptonite may have turned it into a virus but that's because it was not pure kryptonite, it was artificial it didn't have all the elements pure kryptonite has. It will hurt like hell but it's our only option". "So how do we give it to him?" Saturn girl asked. "Injections hopefully only one I've already made it into liquid form I just have to make sure I don't overdose." Brainy said. "Let's find him it's getting dark". Lightning lad said.

**Fatal five's hideout**

Clark woke up to heavy foot steps. Clark flickered his eyes open and backs into the wall. The foot steps stops at his door. Clark could barely breathe the panic started to sink in he was in a cold sweat the more he move the more it hurts to move. The door slowly opens Clark can see the person making his way to him, Clark gasped when he figured out who it was. "Tharok". "I haven't seen you all day". He said coldly. "Leave me alone!" Clark grated. "Oh? But I want to have fun with you". Clark's blood ran cold._ "No please not that, not that!"_ Clark thought to himself. Tharok looked the door and shut the little door on the door's window and started walking to Clark, he felt like his heart was in his throat every step Clark flinched.

"Stay away from me!" Clark shouted scooting further into the wall. "Oh I don't think that's necessary now Superman". He said coldly. He cupped his face in his hands Clark tries to get away but he held him tight. Tharok saw the fear in Clarks bright blue eyes, he was pale and sweaty his hair pressed flat coving one side of his face from the sweat, he had a few cuts and dirt spots on his face, his lips were chapped but soft. Tharok practically purred at Clark's features. It took everything in Clark's power not to throw up as the older man stares at him.

"Leave me a lone". Clark spat in his face. "Go right ahead waste all your energy fighting me it would make it easier for me." Wiping the spit of his face Tharok took a knife of the wall and walks back to Clark on the floor. "Now you'll play like a good little boy you are". He cuts open Clark's shirt, Clark began to squirm and tries to cover himself. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Clark spat. "Shh shh this will be fun trust me". Tharok went for his pajama pants. "GET OFF! GET OFF!" Clark screamed now he was panicking. "NO! NO!, NO! STOP! GET OFF!" Clark kicked as hard as he can but the shackles were starting to dig into his skin. "BRAINY!"

**A/n: don't hate me for this hate not yet. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Home sick

**A/N: thanks for the reviews I keep forgetting to thank yall. Well here you go chapter 9 enjoy!**

"BRAINY!" Clark screamed tears were beginning to fall from his eyes as he desperately tries to kick the man away. "Hey, don't cry it will be over soon". Tharok said with an eerie calmness to his voice. "No! Please! P-Plehease! D-don't! Don't!" Clark whimpered. Tharok pulled the remainder of his clothes off. "NO! NO! NO!" Clark cries as he tries to curl himself into a tight ball. "BRAINY!"

"Are you sure he said cargo docks so far neither of us found any clue or Clark". Lightning lad said hovering around the dock. "Yes I'm sure Lightning lad he-. Brainy's gasp cut Saturn girl off. "What is it Brainy?" Saturn asked worriedly. "Shush I heard something". They all waited in silence then they heard a muffled scream. "It's Clark!" Saturn girl breathed. They began flying franticly to the sounds but then it stops.

"No, c'mon Clark do it again I need to hear you". Brainy said quietly as he looks around in a circle. Then he heard it again. "There that warehouse call the others". Brainy said as he flew to the warehouse which looks like it's been turned into storage for old containers.

Lightning lad did what he was told. "Timber wolf get the others and meet us at Crowley's ship'n'go's Co. on Dean and Samuel Street downtown." "Alright will be there ASAP". Timber wolf said from the other end. "Bring Dr Jane". Lightning lad added. "Alright we'll be there Timber wolf out".

"Hold still" Tharok said as he tries to force Clark on his stomach. "Argh! No! No!" Clark shouted. Clark began to tremble uncontrollably then Tharok manage to get Clark on his stomach. He held Clarks head into the dirty floor. Clark froze a began hyperventilating. "p-please B-Brainy" Clark whimperd quietly. "Shut up!" Tharok grated. He was about to hit Clark but giant yellow beam hit him into the wall. "Get your filthy hands of him!" Brainy grated. Clark curled up into a ball and backed into the corner.

"Oh, come to join" Tharok said coldly. Before he was able to laugh Brainy lunged forward and punched him hard repeatedly. Breathing hard Brainy armed his canon and aimed it a unconscious and battered Tharok. "You. Deserved. To. Die". Brainy grated through his teeth. Just when Brainy was about to shoot Tharok into oblivion he heard Clark whimper. Brainy disarm the canon and ran to Clark's aid. "Clark! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" "I-it's ok i-i-it's ok h-he d-d-didn't" Clark sputter. Brainy embraced him in a warm hug. "Shh, shh its ok I'm hear. I'm going to help you with you clothes ok" Brainy said trying to sooth him. Clark nodded he was still trembling and sobbing softly into Brainy's chest. "It's ok I'm hear, I'm hear". Brainy assured him.

Brainy pulled up his pants then unshackle him Clark flinched a little but then relaxed Brainy started rubbing his back in soothing small circles. "I'm here, I'm here". Brainy assured him. "I-I-I'm sorry". Clark said into his chest. "About what?" Brainy asked. "I can't, can't s-stay longer e-everything hurts… Clark trailed off. "Clark. Clark no you can't leave me not now. Clark?" The others stormed in they saw Clark in Brainy's arms trembling. "We're losing him help me get him to the cruiser!" Brainy said trying to hold back tears. Lightning lad picked up Clark bridal style and followed Brainy to the cruiser.

"Timber wolf, bouncy, triplicate, and phantom girl stay here and make sure the science police gets them". Lightning lad ordered while leaving. They all nodded and did what they were told. Lightning lad, Saturn girl, Brainy, and Clark made it to the Cruiser inside was Dr Jane waiting. "Lay him here!" Dr Jane said indicating the large couch. "Brainy we might have to give it to him now". Dr Jane said getting Clark's arm ready for the injection. "b-brainy" Clark whimpered. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you". Brainy assured him with a small smile.

"Clark I need to ask you something ok". Brainy said softly. Clark nodded Brainy held his hand. "I found I cure but you will be in more pain, its kryptonite. I need your ok; I'm not trying to hurt you it's the only way". Brainy said softly. Brainy stares into those pools of blue which use to be filled with curiosity, bravery, and determination, now he sees the hurt inside. "I-if it m-means seeing you- you guys and my family th-then yes". Clark said as he tries to smile.

"You might- "I-it's a risk I-I- I have to take I tr-trust you. Promise me s-something" Clark said smiling. "What is it?" Brainy asked. "I-if I do-don't make- "no don't say that you- "Brainy listen I-it's ok. I want you t-to give my m-mom and pa a hug f-for me tell th-them I will- always love them. Can you do that f-for me?" Brainy nodded wiping tears from his eyes. "Come closer, I-I need to tell something else". Brainy bent over to and puts hid ears close to Clark's soft lips. Watching from the back Lightning lad and Saturn sees Clark whisper something in Brainy's ears. Brainy smiles and more tears came down.

Standing up to wipe his tears Brainy nods for Dr Jane to give him the injection. Clark smiles and tells him it's ok. "Lightning lad bring the defibrillator closer over here if anything goes wrong I want to be prepare" nodding Lightning lad rolls over the defibrillator. "Brainy can you keep him still I don't want to mess this up". Brainy held Clark's shoulders down. "Hopefully not all his powers were drained. Ready Clark?" "I really h-hate needles". Clark smiled a little then nodded.

Clark flinched when the needle went in, after a few minutes he starts groaning him pain clinching the cushions and Brainy's hand tighter. "It, it really hurts". Clark breathe and tried to smile but then a new wave of pain came fast causing Clark to scream in pain. "It's ok I'm here, I'm here." Brainy assured moving some of his raven hair out of his face. "Are we almost home" Brainy asked rubbing Clark's forehead.

"A few more mile since I can't go fast it going to take a while" Lightning lad said. "Gaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Clark screamed tears fell from his eyes brainy wiped them away. "Clark what's your favorite color?" brainy asked trying to occupy Clark from the pain. "U-uh I-I I can't t-t-think of o-one". "Try ok? What's you favorite color?" "Well, well b-blue". Clark answers. "Good I like blue too, who's the biggest pain in the neck Lightning lad or cosmic boy?" "Ahh. Both are b-but I- I'll s-s-say Cos-Cosmic boy". Clark chuckled a little but then moaned in pain. Lightning lad smiles to himself.

"Same here. Food what's your favorite food?" Brainy asked while unconsciously running his hands through Clarks wet hair. "Anything not m-made by Ph-Phantom g-girl". Brainy laughed. "Brainy th-thank you". "Your welcome" Clark smiled but then started to drift away, brainy saw his eyes go to the back of his head and the monitor flat lines. "Dr Jane!" brainy called worriedly. Dr Jane pulled the covers off of him and grabbed the defibrillator; she turned it on then rubbed them together.

"Brainy you need to let go!" Saturn girl gently pulled brainy away from Clark. "Clear!" Clarks body jerked up when he didn't come to she turned up the voltage and tried again. "Clear!" Again his body jerked up. Everything was muffled all brainy could hear was that eerie sound the monitor made. _"Clear!"_ Brainy watches in shock.

"_Superman what you ok?" Brainy asked with his hands on his hips, superman was stuck in the snow. "Well I uh I'm kinda got stuck" Clark said sheepishly. Brainy's face soften then he started to laugh. "Don't laugh help me" Superman whined. "Alright" brainy chuckled and extended his hand; Superman took his hand and pulled him into the snow. "Wah, hey." Brainy said falling next to Superman. "That's what you get for laughing". Superman chuckled. "Now were both stuck". Brainy pouted. "Actually- superman got up and smiled at a stunned Brainy. "I wasn't stuck" Clark extended his hand to help and this time Brainy pulled him down into the snow and they both laughed._

"C'mon Clark. Clear!" _"What's that?" Clark asked for the fourth time. "Superman". Brainy warned. "Brainy". Clark shot back. "Let's have fun I'm bored". "Sorry Superman I have a lot to-. Superman put brainy over his shoulders and walked out the lab. "Kill me after you have fun". Superman said smiling. Brainy smiled too._ "Clark please wake up". Brainy said quietly. "Please don't leave me". "CLEAR!"

**1 week later**

Brainy was on the legion's balcony watching the city go on with there lives. Wind blowing his shinny blonde hair he almost missed the sounds of footsteps from behind. "Hello Saturn girl". Brainy said not taking his eyes of the beautiful city. "Are you ok?" Saturn girl said worriedly. "I'm fine why?" brainy replied still watching the city. "Well it's been a week and well you haven't" she trailed off. "I thought I might give it some time I'm not ready yet but I will soon". Brainy assured her. "Alright, we're going out for lunch do you want to join us?" She asked softly. "No thank you I would keep watch of the headquarters". "Ok see you later". She left him on the balcony, brainy stares at the city down below he had a great view of New Metropolis. He sighs peacefully loving the warm breeze flowing through his hair.

"So this is what you do instead of visiting your friends". Brainy looked to his right and saw Clark leaning on the balcony right next to him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue button down shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up, his jeans look wore out and he had brown work boots. "Clark!" brainy gasped. "Oh you do remember me". Clark chuckled. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you at the hospital. I was afraid". Brainy said turn his head back to the city. "I understand Brainy". Clark said following Brainy's gaze. "You know I hate hospitals, the doctors keep wanting to stick you for crazy tests they were so glad when I left I guess I was their worst patient". Clark laughed and Brainy gave a small chuckle.

"Do the rest know you're here?" Brainy said looking at Clark this time. "Not really I snuck in; if the girls and Bouncy find me I might make another visit to that dreadful hospital". Clark said looking back at Brainy then back to the city. "Do you remember what I said that day?" Clark asked Brainy still looking at the busy city. "You told me to tell your parents- "I mean the other thing. I meant it but if your not ready then-. "Clark?" "Yes Brainy". Clark was looking into his deep pink magenta eyes, and Brainy meet his icy blues. "I love you too". Brainy said blushing. Clark had the biggest grin on his face he nudges brainy playfully with his elbow. "Hmm what to do now?" Clark said mischievously. "I believe I owe you dinner and a movie". Brainy said smiling.

"And you owe me owe me one more thing" Clark leaned forward brainy did the same, their lips were about touch and- "Clark you're home!" triplicate squealed. Both boys jerked away blushing Triplicate split herself into three and gave Clark a giant bear hug. "Oh I missed you so much!" exclaimed the orange one. "Tri you saw me yesterday, and please don't squeeze me I'm still a little sore". Clark said. "Oh I'm sorry" said the pink. "When did you get back?" the white one said as she punches his arm. "Ow. I got out 2 hours ago". Clark said rubbing his arm. "2 hours!" the orange said as she punched the same spot. "Oww yeah I went home for a bit". "And you didn't tell us" Clark blocked the pink one's punched. "I was later I had to see brainy". "Wait I thought you went to lunch". Said Brainy. "Well Lightning lad said were not going without you". Triplicate said sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD! CLARKIE YOU'RE HOME!" "bouncy wait, no, no, no, no," Clark tries to avoid Bouncy embrace but failed. "oh c'mon Clarkie, it's just a hug I missed you its hasn't been the same". "like I said last time you saw me yesterday and it's only been a week so please lemme go." Clark said a little annoyed. "oh are you cranky" Bouncy teased. "will you be able to go on missions with us any time soon?" the orange Triplicate asked. "well no I wont be able to for a month, and if my psychiatrist says I'm fit for missions". Clark said shyly. "I don't even need a psychiatrist nothing happened". Clark said walking inside the headquarters. "you were torture and almost- "like I said nothing happened I'm fine, so I'm not going".

Clark walked into the kitchen with the rest following. He opened the freezer and took out some frozen meat and placed it on his right arm. "Clark if you don't go you wont join us on missions". Brainy said sternly. Clark sighed. "fine I'll go". Brainy smiled to himself. "Clark you're home". "not again" Clark mumbled. Brainy laughed. "phantom girl before you come- "c'mere you". Phantom girl gave him a big hug Clark grunts in pain. "Tinya let go I cant… breathe". "oh sorry. You're home finally". Saturn girl, lightning lad, and timber wolf walked in. "Clark!- "oh come on you all say me yesterday and you're squeezing me like I've been gone for years, I will allow one more hug and that's it". Clark said holding the meat on his arm; the girls giggled and ambushed Clark with Bouncy not far behind. "see I told you I will end up in the hospital again". Brainy laughed harder.

"nice to have you back man". Lightning lad said punching his bruised arm, he smirked we Clark winced. "yeah good to have you back". Timber wolf said slapping his back. "is that every body"? Clark said sarcastically. "you up for lunch you must be hungry from only eating hospital food". Lightning lad said. "yeah lets go I'm starving". "well ok lets go" they left brainy and Clark in the kitchen. "you coming?" "how are you going to spend your month off?" Brainy replied with a question. "back and forth I guess but mostly here with you, why?" "just wondering". "are you guys coming or not!" Lightning lad yelled from the other room. "be right there!" Clark yelled back. "so are you coming or not?" Clark asked with a stern look on his face. "I got a lot-. Brainy was interrupted by soft lips pressing on his own. Eyes closed brainy almost purred. "how about now?" Clark asked softly. "I can make an exception". Brainy said shyly. "yeah I thought that".

**A/N: **I'm done finally I thought I would need 10 chapters but I guess not. Did you really think I would let metal ass rape supes c'mon guys besides I don't know if he has his u know what lol. I got more stories to work on cause my dumb laptop it's really old lol. Tell me is this is good I think it's not bad for my fist fanfic when I join I though I would suck terribly, I put some things there from some show can you guess. Thank you all for the reviews.


End file.
